This invention relates to liquid detergent compositions particularly suitable for dishwashing and the use of which facilitates the removal of cooked-on food soils from cooking utensils.
The removal of cooked-on food soils from cooking utensils is one of the more difficult and tedious household tasks and it is common practice to leave such soiled utensils soaking in water or detergent solution for a considerable time before attempting to remove the soil. Even then the use of scouring pads or abrasives is frequently necessary for satisfactory removal of the soil.